


pause.

by zenexit



Series: homestuck fic requests [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Earth-C, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Second Person, mentions of previous trauma, world building from hiveswap added in for personal flavor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 17:05:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19044691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenexit/pseuds/zenexit
Summary: There wasn’t ever a time you thought you could just enjoy silence. It would usually choke you just as badly as this heat, consuming you with an unstoppable need to speak, to scream, to put it in its place. There is something terrifying about a void. This one though… It was comforting. It was a silence filled with what could best be described as a heartbeat. It was easy and flowed from one second to the next, each pause feeling more like a promise and less like a choke.You knew the next part would come; it always did.





	pause.

**Author's Note:**

> requested by my son over on twitter dot com for some soft davekat fluff
> 
> like always lets pretend the epilogues dont exist capiche 
> 
> anyway heres my first hs fanfic because i wanna start doing reqs more so i can have short fun warmups for both schoolwork and big fics i have the illusion of one day writing

There was something stilling about the way the heat clung to the room. Something smothering and choking, like the hot air crawled into your inflation sacs and was just doing its best to die there. Your hand curled and uncurled around the pillow at your waist. It was soft and chilling compared to the room. You knew in what was truly just moments away, you would have to flip the pillow to a softer cooler side so your own heat didn’t just bounce back into your body.

When Earth-C was made, it would have been nice if they would have made it without such a grueling choking summer heat. So that way it could just be four gentle seasons, none of them that much harsher than the other. Maybe this was nice, you supposed. On Alternia the very sun would burn you alive, the rain would wash off your skin (and it was much thicker than these squishy human skins). It still fucking sucked and that’s the point of this entire lingering monologue.

Strider came back into the room just like he promised he would, hands holding two tall glasses of water. The clinking of the ice was enough to make your mouth salivate, but you weren’t going to drool on your freshly cleaned pillowcases. At least, not while awake. Hopefully.

“Hey thirsty boyfriend,” Dave said with a slightly smug air to his voice. You knew he had some speech prepared, so instead of letting him finish you launch instead to the end of the bed and grab one of the glasses from his hands.

It was dripping already on the outside from perspiration, showing how hot the room truly was. You weren’t a troll of science, but you knew how the fucking water cycle worked. Even if Earth’s water was a lot better behaved comparatively.

“Whoa.” Dave said with a chuckle and sat next to you on the bed while you slammed that water like it would solve all of your problems.

You were sitting on the bed, in shorts that were sticking to you because of all the sweat. If there had been anyone else over you would have thrown yourself off the bed for something more covering, and a shirt. There was a part of you that still wasn’t used to Dave and all your other friends knowing so much about you. Knowing they knew about all the things you had spent a good chunk of your life trying to hide and just completely not caring… It should feel more liberating, right? But here you were, years later and you’re still basically just a shut in. So, what if there aren’t drones chasing you around anymore, trying to find proof you’re not just a simple rust blood and are really just a mutant. How do you get over something like that? How do you take your shirt off in front of your boyfriend and not feel fear of him reacting with physical violence to your grub marks? Yeah, shits heavy.

You finish the water and begin munching on one of the smaller cubes of ice in the glass, sharp teeth going to town.

“You know,” You begin, a mouth full of crap making your voice sound even worse than usual.

Dave raises his eyebrows just slightly over his sunglasses while sipping his own drink. Sunglasses that aren’t cool in any way and you are completely 100% not jealous of and you never have been, not even in the slightest. Although, it would have been nice to pick something up like that back on Alternia when you entered your adult shed to help hide your eye color…

You laugh a bit, trying to hide the bitter note to it.

“This Earth-C is horrible.” You say it, scowling a bit. You throw another ice cube back into your mouth before continuing.

“You guys like it so hot here, and for what? It’s disgusting and choking and half the time I feel like I’m going to sprout gills any fucking second so I can keep up with all the water in your air. If Alternia had this shit you’d be dead within a day. No one would go outside to save themselves from this shit.”

While talking you lay back on the bed, feeling the cool sheets against your sweaty back in a way that’s almost bad from how much your body is desperately trying to cool down.

Dave just kind of hums a bit in response, while still downing his drink. He hasn’t completely destroyed it like you did, and you have to remember for a moment about how much better humans seem to be about maintaining a regular temperature.

“Go ahead and say that, but you and I both know how much better you like it here.” Dave’s voice doesn’t rise or fall saying this, knowing it simply to be fact. He sips from his drink again while you lay there and simply watch him for a minute.

There wasn’t ever a time you thought you could just enjoy silence. It would usually choke you just as badly as this heat, consuming you with an unstoppable need to speak, to scream, to put it in its place. There is something terrifying about a void. This one though… It was comforting. It was a silence filled with what could best be described as a heartbeat. It was easy and flowed from one second to the next, each pause feeling more like a promise and less like a choke.

You knew the next part would come; it always did. Maybe that should scare you in a way, but in a world where everything before you had no purpose or meaning, this is beyond grounding. Beyond humbling.

“Yeah.” You croak out in response, making Dave shake his head trying not to let his lips quirk up into a smile.

You’re filled with, and it is no where near the first time, with love for this man. With the way he makes time for your manic flips. For how he tries to get you, to solve you, to understand you. He doesn’t want to change it though, to make you into something completely different or new. Rather he seems to just want to learn because he cares. To get to the core of you just simply to see it, to witness it for all the glory he’s convinced it holds.

The list you could make for the reasons you love him and all the things you see in him could go for miles, but in this moment you’re simply taken by the fact that he seems to feel the same and for some reason it hasn’t faded yet.

**Author's Note:**

> if you read this and wanna req a fic go ahead and leave ideas below or submit them to me on my tumblr @ zenexit


End file.
